De lo humano y lo divino
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Porque por muy Dioses de Asgard que fueran, también actuaban como humanos. [Serie de historias]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Matantei** **Loki Ragnarok** **no me pertenece.**

* * *

Provocación

.

Cualquiera que conociera a Heimdall estaría definitivamente sorprendido con verlo en ese momento, porque su comportamiento actual distaba completamente del habitual. Es más, quien lo hubiera visto hace unas pocas horas, sería capaz de percibir el cambio.

El mismo Heimdall lo admitía, porque no podía apaciguar la molestia. Y es que, para variar, la culpa de todo la tenía Loki.

Llegó frente a él con su andar seguro y con aires de grandeza por lo que acababa de suceder; meter a Loki en ese tipo de problemas siempre era algo por lo que podía estar satisfecho, y en esa ocasión parecía haber escogido un buen blanco de tiro.

Porque su intensión al buscarlo y amenazarlo era, precisamente, provocarlo, y lo que había iniciado como un acto de provocación había desencadenado – _sin querer queriendo_ \- una guerra que prometía ser la más caótica y sangrienta que este mundo y el otro hubieran visto jamás.

La idea era darle donde más le doliera, y justo se daba la coincidencia de que ésta se aparecía frente a él y se le acercara como una abeja a un tarro de miel. Si esa chica significaba algo –lo que fuera- para Loki, entonces era materia dispuesta para ser usada en su contra.

Debió haberlo pensado antes. Ciertamente, tenía la intención de amenazarla abiertamente, que Loki temiera por la vida de esa humana hasta volverse loco. Pero verla tan cerca suyo, casi como poniéndose a su disposición, hizo que cambiara rápidamente de idea; optaría por algo que le trajera mayor beneficio a cambio de un menor riesgo. Era el Dios Guardián, después de todo.

Pero había acabado besándola. A una humana _. A la humana de Loki_. ¿Qué más podría hacer si la tenía a escasos centímetros, sonriéndole como un cordero que le pide al León que lo devore? Por supuesto que no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Menos teniendo en cuanta la evidente preocupación de Loki cuando la vio aparecer.

¡Por Odín, su expresión valía oro! Por otro lado, el rostro de Mayura –así se llamaba, ¿no?- se había colorado violentamente hasta la punta de las orejas, paralizándose en su sitio.

 _¡Hah! Si eso lograba siendo un niño, imagínense de lo que soy capaz en mi forma_ original, pensó con gracia.

─Tú también eres muy linda, ¿sabes?─ le sonrió, simulando la más inocente y simpática mueca de la que fue capaz, para luego dirigirse a su enemigo─: Es una buena chica, de buen corazón. Debes cuidarla mucho.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para convertir a Loki en un volcán en peligro de erupción.

Pero su satisfacción inicial tardó poco en mermar hasta convertirse en desasosiego. Sintió sus labios arder por el contacto con la chica y no pudo reprimir el impulso de llevarse los dedos al labio inferior, verificando el hormigueo. Por un instante deseó quitarse los guantes y compartir el ardor de sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, pero desechó el pensamiento tan pronto como éste llegó a su mente, optando por morderlo, y así borrar la huella con el color de una herida de verdad.

El aroma de Mayura se impregnó en su ropa y cabello cuando ésta le tocó la cabeza, y ahora sentía que olía a polvo, libros viejos y quizás un toque de hierba buena. Un aroma para nada empalagoso, que a él no le pareció para nada característico de una chica de su edad.

Sonrió ante la ironía.

Loki sí que se había encontrado una buena pieza esta vez. Una muy interesante.

Tal vez, pensó Heimdall entonces, cuando había comenzado a serenarse, no era tan mala idea, después de todo, valerse de la humana para hacer enfadar a su enemigo. Se notaba de lejos que él la mantenía cerca por algo más que conveniencia, y fuera lo que fuera, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para trazar una estrategia.

Además, cuando dijo que era una chica linda no mentía en absoluto, pues sí lo que era. Y si podía seguir jugando con ella para incordiar a Loki, entonces lo haría con gusto, y que vaya que se divertiría.

Lo que había iniciado con un simple acto de provocación, estaba acabando como un desafío personal al que se dedicaría de lleno. Y quién sabe, quizás acabaría por gustarle ese juego de guerra porque, ya saben lo que dicen; en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, y en este caso bien podrían ser lo mismo.

.

* * *

 **Este es un fandom en el que había estado queriendo participar hace algún tiempo debido a la falta de material, sin embargo, no había tenido tiempo. Esta es una colección residual que voy a colgar por aquí en lo que termino mi semestre y adelanto otros proyectos, pero aún así, he puesto mucho esfuerzo, por favor, díganme qué les parece.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Este corto puede ser entendido de manera aislada, sin embargo, puede también estar relacionado directamente con el anterior. Podría ser algo así como su consecuencia inmediata.

* * *

Perturbación 

.

Ya sea en su forma divina o humana, el Dios Loki se jacta de ser un hombre al que no le entran balas; nada ni nadie puede sacarlo de su zona de confort, salvo, quizás, si se trata de –Mayura- alguno de sus hijos, en especial –Mayura- Hel; los otros pueden cuidarse perfectamente solos.

Todo el tiempo parece tenerlo todo bajo control y pase lo que pase, no quita esa endemoniada sonrisa apasible de su rostro, que a –Mayura- todos les parece demasiado arrogante como para provenir de un niño.

Claro, eso solo hasta que aparece el idiota de Heimdall. Pero no es su presencia lo que le molesta en sí misma; él ya está acostumbrado a que Heimdall se porte como un imbécil, así que no le importa realmente que lo haya amenazado de muerte por algo que no hizo –no sería el primero-, y tampoco que haya llegado con aires de grandeza luego de haberla liado. Lo que el Dios del Caos no podía acabar de digerir y que le había sacado completamente de sus cabales, era que hubiese venido y hubiese besado a Mayura en frente de sus narices con una desfachatez propia de una burlador clásico, para luego marcharse tan campante como llegó.

Y lo peor de todo es que ese simple hecho, que al parecer no tiene nada de espectacular, lo ha descolocado completamente, ¿por qué? Pues ni idea; y eso es lo que lo hace tan terrible.

¡Por Odín! No es que Loki haya encontrado las puertas de Sodoma en ese beso, ni que de pronto se haya convertido en el paradigma de la mojigatería. Es más, ese beso no puede calificarse de otra forma que se aburrido e infantil y Loki no puede ser más consciente de ellos, así como del hecho de que a Mayura probablemente no la haya marcado de ninguna forma, es decir, nadie había muerto por un beso.

Pero eso no quita que ver a Mayura con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza a causa de otro, le ponga de mal humor. De hecho, podría decirse que llamarlo "mal humor" es un completo eufemismo, porque Loki está hecho una furia, y su enfado es solo comparable con el del mismísimo Dios del fuego y del caos. Su rabieta ha durado toda la mañana, por lo que Yamino intenta sobornarlo con dulces y agasajos, pero ninguno de sus métodos parece dar resultado, y los hijos del Dios comienzan a temer por sus vidas.

 _Al menos_ , piensa Yamino mientras le trae al monstruo, perdón, Dios, un poco de té, _esto no puede empeorar_. Pero como si de invocar al Demonio se tratase, Mayura hace su aparición en la oficina y parece ser el fin del mundo.

Verla aparecer con una hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro, como si nada estuviera mal en el mundo –como si no hubiese hambre en África o no hubiera algún gatito mojado en algún lugar-, es como picante en los ojos para el Dios Loki, y su ira aumenta de manera exponencial.

Claro que él no lo demostrará frente a ella. Aun así, tanto el loco como la serpiente no dudan en huir y salvar sus vidas mientras aún es tiempo, dejando a la estudiante a su suerte en la guarida de la bestia.

Loki la mira de pies a cabeza justo antes de que ella hable:

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Loki-kun? No te ves muy bien─ comenta la chica, inclinándose hacia él para observarlo mejor.

Esa parece ser la gota que derrama el vaso que representa la paciencia del niño.

─ ¿Cómo que si ocurre algo, Mayura? ¿Es que eres tonta?─ golpea el escritorio con las manos y se yergue.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?─ solo Odín sabe porqué decidió preguntar eso en lugar de quejarse por la forma tan poco delicada en que le acababa de hablar, pero él tampoco tiene tiempo para eso.

─ Él… te ha besado como si nada, ¿y tú están tan tranquila?

─ ¿ _Él_? ¿Te refieres a Kazumi-kun?

¡Pues claro que se refiere a él! ¿A quién más sino? ¿Es que acaso Mayura iba por la vida recibiendo besos sin hacer nada al respecto? Loki aprieta los puños ante la sola idea y debe morderse la lengua para no corregirla. Ha olvidado que el muy sabandija se ha inventado un nombre humano.

El niño emite un bufido, dándole la razón.

─ Pero si Kazumi-kun es tan solo un niño, Loki; no significa nada─ sonríe, sin más─ además, _es extranjero_ ; para ellos es normal, ¿no?

─ ¿Ah, sí?─ la desafía, con esa sonrísa pícara propia solo de él─. Pues yo también soy extranjero.

Y acto seguido, se inclina hacia la chica, cuyo rostro está a tan solo unas pulgadas del suyo, y estampó sus labios en los de su asistente en un beso que en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría sabido insípido, pero que esos momentos le supo a gloria.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Mayura ya está a varios metros de él, con el rostro completamente ruborizado, y balbuceando algo totalmente ininteligible, huye de la oficina con su largo cabello rosa siguiéndola se cerca.

Mientras que él no puede evitar sentir que ha olvidado la razón de su enojo y que, por el contrario, no puede encontrarse de mejor humor que en ese preciso momento.

.

* * *

 **Wii~ disfruté mucho escribiendo éste, me reí mucho.**

 **Por favor, contadme qué les pareció.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece.

* * *

Enojo

.

—Vamos, Loki-kun, no puedes callártelo por siempre, ¿qué es lo que sucedió entre ustedes?

—Ya te he dicho, Mayura, que eso no tiene nada que ver contigo; no te metas donde no te llaman — le respondió el niño, parco y agrio, desviando la mirada.

Ella, indignada, emitió un bufido por la forma tan poco delicada en la que la mandó a freír espárragos y se apartó del escritorio con un solo paso, alzando la nariz en el aire y los brazos en jarra.

—Bueno, si te vas a poner a así, no me sorprende que Narugami ya no quiera acercarse a la mansión—para, acto seguido, salir de la habitación con aire ofendido.

Loki suspiró, resignado. No le gustaba responderle así a Mayura, mucho menos cuando ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero sabía que el enfado no tardaría en pasársele y en pocas horas volvería con su brillante sonrisa, brincando por la oficina, gritando cosas sobre algún misterio.

Así era ella.

Pero lo cierto era que le había mentido. Mayura sí que tenía que ver en el hecho de que hace tiempo que su amigo íntimo, el Dios Thor, ya no pisara la casa desde hace algunas semanas. Y no es que hubiesen peleado ni nada parecido; era que Narugami, aún en su forma humana –tonta, atolondrada y despistada como todo adolescente-, parecía conservar aún algún sentido de supervivencia.

Porque hasta para el Dios Thor, la mirada fija que le dirigió Loki fue más que una simple advertencia, la cual, sencillamente, no pudo tomar a la ligera.

—Oye, Loki— le habló el estudiante muy seriamente de pronto, contrastando con la enorme sonrisa que había mantenido toda la noche, desde que él y un Loki haciendo gala de su _divina_ apariencia llegaron al bar. El hombre a su lado respondió al llamado—, hay algo que debo preguntarte.

—Hombre, ¿qué será tan importante como para que tengas esa cara? —se burló, dándole un sorbo a su vaso—. Anda, dime.

—Es sobre—hizo una pausa, tragando con pesadez— Daidoji.

—¿Mayura? —el Dios del caos detuvo el vaso a medio camino, frunciendo el ceño y volviéndolo a dejar sobre la mesa, poniendo, ahora sí, toda su atención en su amigo-casi-hermano— ¿Qué pasa con Mayura?

—Tú… ¿sientes algo por Daidoji? Porque si no es así, a mí me gustaría-

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Narugami— le cortó el de ojos verdes, sin poder ocultar del todo su repentina molestia—: Mayura está fuera de tu alcance.

La mirada que le mandó desde su lado de la mesa fue tan intensa y atemorizante como un golpe bien dado, que provocó que el estudiante palideciera súbitamente, viéndose en la necesidad de recular antes que su vida corriese verdadero peligro más allá de una advertencia.

Porque para Loki tampoco era cómodo estar molesto con su amigo-hermano-compañero, ni estaba contento de tener que darle una orden de restricción. Pero es que él podía llegar a ser muy posesivo cuando quería, y nadie –ni siquiera el Dios Thor- podía poner sus sucias manos sobre lo que consideraba _suyo_ y vivir para contarlo.

Narugami era tan solo una pequeña excepción que podía dejar de serlo en el momento en que cometiera un paso en falso.

.

* * *

 **Mil años sin actualizar, lo siento. Pero he vuelto y con esta situación que me pareció, por lo demás, cómica. Me encantaría ver una escena como ésta alguna vez. ¿A ustedes no?**

 **Díganme qué les parece.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece.

* * *

Ensoñación

.

Loki se le ha quedado mirando. Está sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre, frente a la mesa de centro que Yamino ha dispuesto en medio de la oficina, y siente que la ve por primera vez.

La ve cerrar los ojos con suavidad antes de aspirar el aroma de su taza de té, mientras que con su mano libre acaricia las orejas de Fenrir, que duerme sobre sus piernas.

Se da cuenta de que ha pasado el tiempo y se pregunta si es sólo él el que ha crecido, porque, aunque lo suyo es cosa de su _divinidad_ , nota que Mayura sigue siendo más baja que Yamino y que él mismo en su nueva forma.

La ve llevarse un mechón de cabello detrás del hombro y que lo lleva arreglado con un listón azul que no recuerda haber visto con anterioridad y que combina con el vestido de media estación que lleva puesto esa tarde, lo que le parece extraño, porque suele usar su uniforme de escuela. Pero no puede evitar pensar que se ve realmente hermosa el día de hoy.

¿siempre ha tenido los ojos así de bonitos o es que él nunca los había visto antes? Está seguro de haberla mirando antes una infinidad de veces, pero ahora cree que en realidad solo la ha mirado sin verla, porque es como si apareciese frente a sus ojos por primera vez. Y se lamenta. Se lamenta no haberla visto con detenimiento y no haberse recreado la vista en todo el tiempo que ella lleva delante suyo.

Mayura ha crecido y él lo advierte y se pregunta, no sin cierta molestia, qué es lo que lo entretiene tanto que le impide mirarla y darse cuenta de su madurez hasta este preciso momento, en que parece haber sido iluminado por gracia divina.

La chica se lleva la taza a sus labios y Loki traga con pesadez ante su acto inconsciente, obligándose a frenar las enormes ganas que tiene de arrebatarle la porcelana de la boca y reemplazarla con sus propios labios. ¡Insensata! ¿Cómo puede estar ahí tan tranquila mientras a él se le seca la garganta de solo verla beber? Pero claro, Mayura nunca se entera de nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor, ni siquiera de sus propias acciones, y Loki podría apostar su divinidad a que ni ella misma es consciente de su propio crecimiento.

Entonces Loki suspira, resignado. Mayura siempre ha sido así y él no será quien la cambie porque, de hecho, a él le gusta tal y como es; bella y despistada, dulce y entusiasta y totalmente ignorante de sus miradas.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, Loki?

Mayura pregunta desde su sitio de siempre, en el sofá frente a la mesa de centro y con Fenrir sobre sus piernas, mirándolo curiosa y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Y bien?— vuelve a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

—No es nada, Mayura— le dice con una sonrisa que la desarma por completo, haciéndola enrojecer, mientras el detective se regocija sabiendo que él es el responsable de esa encantadora reacción que no recuerda haber presenciado antes.

Tal vez Loki no haya reparado en ella lo suficiente, pero eso tiene muy fácil solución.

.

* * *

 **¡Actualización relámpago!**

 **Este OS me gusta mucho, en lo personal, me gusta la idea de Loki dándose cuenta de pronto de que Mayura ha estado frente a él todo el tiempo.**

 **Díganme qué les parece.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Nerviosismo

.

Loki mira a Mayura tendida sobre la cama y de pronto siente deseos de vomitar. Se avergüenza de sí mismo ante este hecho y se fuerza a pensar en que se debe a algo que comió y le hecho daño. Pero eso es imposible: él no se enferma jamás y Yamino es incapaz de preparar algo que sea menos que perfecto.

Sus opciones se reducen y su malestar solo puede deberse a la razón que tiene en frente, y de solo mirarla vuelve a sentirse enfermo.

—¿Qué… qué sucede, Loki?— la voz de Mayura lo despierta de su ensoñación, porque lo que ve solo puede llamarse de esa manera.

La chica lo mira con sus grandes y expresivos ojos color carmín, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos, y su larga cabellera rosa desperdigada por la almohada. Y Loki no puede evitar volver a sentir náuseas.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que Loki, el Dios seductor, iba a encontrarse en una situación similar? Con una hermosa chica a su entera disposición y _deseosa de él_ , y ser incapaz de tocarla. Y no es que no tuviera deseos de hacerlo, todo lo contrario; solo Odín sabe cuándo la desea y por cuánto tiempo ha esperado por ese mágico instante. Pero ahí está, lleva sobre ella varios minutos, con la camisa a medio abotonar y su anatomía pidiéndole a gritos que hiciera _algo_ –lo que fuera-, y él, totalmente incapaz de moverse.

Las mariposas en su estómago parecen hacer aumentado en número y también revolotean con mayor rapidez, y en ese instante siente que todo se irá directo al caño cuando siente el suave tacto de la mano de su novia sobre su mejilla y su sonrisa tímida pero convincente hace que Loki olvide de pronto todas sus preocupaciones y que el repentino ataque de nervios se esfume tan rápidamente como ha llegado.

Por un ligero instante, piensa en el idiota de Freyr, que podría hacer caer un diluvio si se llega a enterar de lo que está a punto de hacer con su _Yamato Nadeshiko_.

Sonríe.

—No es nada, Mayura, descuida— le responde con esa sonrisa traviesa tan suya que hace que la estudiante se desarme por completo—. Aquí vamos.

Y siente que debe anunciarlo. Por ella, porque sabe que está tan nerviosa como él, pero no lo ha manifestado en ningún momento, salvo por el rubor que se cuaja sobre su nariz, y que la hace ver tan bella y atractiva que Loki no puede creer que ha podido esperar tanto tiempo por tenerla así, o que incluso ha dudado por un segundo.

Y claro, también por él, porque por más experiencia que diga tener, sabe que Mayura no se parece a nada que haya visto antes. Ni Diosas, ni Pitonisas, ni Valkirias. Nada ni nadie puede compararse con la bella humana que gime bajo su pecho.

.

* * *

 **¡Uf! Y así es como, en lugar de estar trabajando en mi memoria, como debería, estoy publicando porque me encanta sacar la vuelta.**

 **¡Pero no me arrepiento de nada!**

 **Díganme qué les parece.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Malestar

.

Yamino le guardaba total y absoluta fidelidad a Loki-sama. Era devoto a él en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, no solo porque era su hijo menor y le guardaba gran cariño y respeto, sino porque había algo que el afable rostro del Dios Loki podía esconder muy bien: su explosivo mal humor.

Porque, aunque ocurriera de forma esporádica, el Dios del caos podía ser un verdadero desastre cuando se enfadaba.

Yamino lo sabía.

Era esa certeza lo que llevaba al mayordomo a querer esconderse bajo una piedra en ese mismo momento, ya que, al parecer, los astros se habían alineado, provocando que esa tarde de verano, el amo Loki yaciera en cama, con cuarenta grados de fiebre y, para colmo, en su forma humana. Como consecuencia, su padre había andado el día entero con un humor de los mil demonios.

Por un momento no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y tremendamente irresponsable para con sus obligaciones, pero debía ser honesto: ¡tenía que descansar un segundo, al menos! Fue por eso que dejó a Mayura cuidando de Loki-sama, mientras que él se escabullía con la excusa de buscar algo de té con miel y limón para aliviarle la gripe. ¡Pobre Mayura! Por supuesto, ella no se negaría a concederle ese favor; había sido testigo de cómo había andado de allá para acá sin parar y ya era tarde. Además, era por su causa que Loki-sama estuviera así, en primer lugar; fue ella, dentro de su torpeza natural y buena voluntad, quien dejó caer un balde de agua mientras lo ayudaba a limpiar las ventanas.

Suspiró con resignación. Por mucho que hubiese sido ella la causa inmediata de todo este alboroto, no se merecía estar encerrada con el Dios del caos hecho una total furia en una habitación. Por mucho que _realmente_ no quisiera hacerlo, debía relevar a la pobre estudiante y mandarla a casa de una buena vez.

Con cuidado, tomó una bandeja de plata y colocó en el centro la porcelana fina que contenía el líquido caliente para su padre, y comenzó a subir los escalones que lo conducían al segundo piso. Se detuvo frente a la habitación de su padre con la intención de golpear la puerta y anunciarse debidamente. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la puerta estuviera entreabierta lo detuvo, y sabiendo perfectamente las consecuencias de husmear sin permiso en el cuarto de un Dios del caos furioso y en forma de niño, empujó un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para ver al interior.

Yamino no sabe cómo fue que no se le cayó la bandeja de entre las manos por la impresión que le causó la escena que se producía al interior de la habitación del niño.

Loki dormía plácidamente –o eso parecía, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro- sobre el regazo de Mayura, mientras se agarraba celosamente a su cintura, como si temiera que fuera a escapársele entre sueños. Y a la chica, que pasaba sus dedos por el pelo castaño del niño, produciéndole un efecto tranquilizador –lo que explicaba el hecho de que estuviera tan profundamente dormido-.

Un ligero y casi imperceptible tarareo salía de sus labios.

Entonces, Yamino pensó que ni el té con miel, ni el relevo eran ya necesarios. Al menos por el momento. Porque si bien Mayura había demostrado ser inmune a las rabietas de Loki-sama, no lo era respecto de los gérmenes del resfrío, por lo que mañana, lo más probable era que la pobre chica amaneciera en iguales condiciones que el niño sobre sus piernas.

.

* * *

 **Lamento lo mucho que me he demorado en actualizar, pero los días no son los mejores. De hecho, debiera estar estudiando en este mismo instante, pero en fin (¡hah!).**

 **Díganme qué les parece, yo amé esta escenita, me hubiese encantado verla en realidad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Mala suerte

.

Narugami se le había quedado viendo. Le pasaba mucho últimamente, pero a esas alturas, a él le importaba más bien poco. Además, ¿quién podía culparlo? Era sencillamente imposible no mirarla.

Caminaban lado a lado por la calle mientras se dirigían a la agencia, y él no pudo evitar retrasarse unos pasos para observar el vaivén de su falda de uniforme a medida que avanzaba con pasos largos y gráciles.

—No te quedes atrás, Narugami— le señaló ella, girando el rostro en su dirección y, haciendo que su largo cabello rosa se moviera con cada brisa que se colaba entre sus mechones.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando sintió su mano áspera y callosa por el uso de la espada y el trabajo duro, ser sujetada sin reparos por otra más pequeña y suave.

Para nadie era un secreto la mala racha por la que estaba travesando Narugami en cuanto a sus relaciones amorosas; no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre acababa fijándose en la chica incorrecta, que no era lo que esperaba en un principio. Al principio se preguntaba a qué podía deberse su mala suerte, si bien era cierto que no llamaba tanto la atención como lo hacía Loki en su forma divina, tampoco era menos cierto que él tenía lo suyo. El problema era respecto a su gusto con las mujeres; le gustaban aquellas que parecían ser perfectas a simple vista, bellezas despampanantes que lo encandilaban con un solo vistazo.

Y con todas ellas la cosa siempre terminaba igual.

Claro, hasta que puso sus ojos en Mayura Daijouji. Esa chica que siempre estaba con ellos, que sabía de la existencia de su verdadera identidad, y que seguía tan tranquila como siempre; que no lo odió luego de enterarse de que le habían estado ocultado algo y que lo siguió tomando de la mano como si nada hubiese pasado.

Que era todo menos perfecta, porque era tan enérgica, dispersa y alborotada, que ni él mismo se veía en la capacidad de predecirla, y que era tan bella de una forma _tan suya_ y natural, que se quedaba embelesado cada vez que aparecía con su pelo largo recogido con algún nuevo peinado.

No podía evitar dar gracias a todos los Dioses por haberlo puesto en su mismo salón de clases.

 _Porque fuera del salón de clases, ella dejaba de ser suya._

—Chicos, se tardaron.

—¡Loki!

La mano de Mayura se soltó repentinamente de la suya, tanto, que le pareció doloroso, como si le hubiesen arrancado los dedos de cuajo. La vio correr hacia un Loki que los esperaba en la puerta de la mansión, en la forma divina de la que había estado haciendo gala desde hace un par de meses en que se reveló frente a Mayura y se quedó en Midgard junto a ella.

Vio con pesar cómo él la rodeaba por la cintura en un gesto receloso que ella sintió como natural al arrojarse a su cuello. Loki miró en su dirección, sonriéndole de esa forma en que no hacía más que demostrarle superioridad, pero que, al mismo tiempo, Narugami no podía odiar.

El Dios Thor no pudo más que suspirar, resignado. Después de todo, él tenía mala suerte en el amor.

.

* * *

 **Awwwm. Amo a Narugami, es una ternurita.**

 **Y por este solo acto, ha terminado la compilación. Le agradezco con toda sinceridad a todas las personas que se molestaron en escribir con cada capítulo, sus opiniones respecto a ellos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos.**


End file.
